


Ghosts

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are ghosts in bed with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season three.

Sometimes there are ghosts in bed with them. Phantom limbs brushing over him as he touched Shalimar. Words whispered into his mind in a familiar voice, but not from the woman in his arms. Some nights there was only one ghost. Other nights two joined them. Most nights it was just him and Shalimar. Most time that was more than fine.

Tonight, both ghosts were with them. Called up by Shalimar and Brennan themselves. Too much death and despair around them lately. Too many memories of the past.

Shalimar arched up against him, body slick with sweat. Her breathing was harsh and ragged in his ears, a counterpoint to his own. Her nails scrapped down his back, legs wrapped tight around his waist. Her lips formed a name other than his own as she came.

Brennan didn’t care. In his mind, it wasn’t Shalimar he was making love too. It was Emma, auburn hair spilled across his pillow. Her body soft and yielding against his, unlike Shal’s hard, muscular one. Her mind brushed against his, the way she always did in greeting or working together. The remembrance of her mind inside his was enough to send him over the edge.

He collapsed to one side, breathing hard. Shalimar curled up on her side, facing him, eyes as haunted as Brennan knew his were. There was an empty space between them, one they wouldn’t bridge until they fell asleep, and not caught up in the ghosts sharing the bed with them.


End file.
